Shia Returns
by InuYasha's One True Love
Summary: Sequal to Hand in Hand. It's basically as the title says. Shia returns! You'll just have to read it to see.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 1 'Welcome Back'

"Shia!" Shippou ran over to the well at top speed when he saw her poke her head over the side. "Hi Shippou," she smiled and jumped off the side of the well. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled as he blushed. Blushing and smirking goofily Shippou said, "Gosh I've missed that." The two sat down to talk about how things had gone since they last saw each other. InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well. "Hi InuYasha," she smiled. "So was that quick enough for you? I nearly jumped over the well because I was running to get here before you came to get us!" He smirked and 'fehed' and then turned to Shia and Shippou. "Oh," he said dramatically loud. "I feel forgotten." Shia jumped up and ran into InuYasha's arms. "Hi," she giggled. "I didn't forget you, I wanted to give you a few minutes with Kagome!" InuYasha nodded and put her down.

"Kagome," Shia said, holding her hands up. "Can I have my bag?" Kagome handed her a bag and watched as she grabbed Shippou and made him sit across from her. "When I went home last time," she began. "I drew a picture of InuYasha's outfit. My mom is really good at sewing and making things so when she saw the picture she made us outfits just like it!" As Shia was talking, Shippou was busy looking over her. She looked the same as she did when she left, only a few months ago. His eyes stopped on her wrist, which had the bracelet he had given her on it. It looked worn, like she almost never took it off. He smiled. "Shippou!" He frowned and looked at Shia. "Were you listening to me?" she questioned. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "No," he admitted. "Sorry." Shia pulled out two red outfits, perfect replica's of InuYasha's. "Who made these!" he questioned excitedly, jumping up. Shia sighed. "If you were listening you would know," she giggled. "My mom made them. She saw a picture I drew of InuYasha and made them for us." She handed him one of the outfits and shoved him in one direction. "Go get changed!" she shouted as she ran off in the opposite direction.

InuYasha and Kagome sat down next to the bags to wait for the pair to return. InuYasha put an arm over her shoulder as she sighed. "What's wrong Kagome?" She rested her head on his arm. "This is the first time Shia has talked since she came to our house," she said sadly. "What do you mean?" InuYasha questioned. He hated it when Kagome was upset, but he needed to know the whole story before he could help her. "Shia's parents are very rich," she began. "So obviously they had enemies. About a week ago, two police officers came to the shrine with Shia. They said that both her parents had been murdered and a good sum of money had been taken as well. When they searched the house they found Shia hiding in one of the closets. When they looked in her cell-phone and saw that we were the only family members they could find, they brought her to us." She took a deep breath. "Shia was so depressed when she got to the shrine. We tried everything but she wouldn't cheer up. Bringing her here was our only option left." InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him. "Shia's always welcome here," he said. Kagome looked up at him. "Thanks InuYasha." They heard someone step close to them and they looked up. There standing in front of them was the raven-haired girl they had just been talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 2 An Adventure in the Woods

They stood up and looked at Shia. She looked furious. Shippou came over to them. "What's the matter?" Shia narrowed her eyes at Kagome and InuYasha. "Obviously some people can't keep out of my business!" she shouted. "Shia please," Kagome started, reaching out for her. "NO!" Shia shouted, moving backwards. "You're not supposed to talk about it! You're mom said not to! You broke a promise!" She turned and ran off into the woods. Shippou leapt onto Inuyasha and whacked him hard on the head. "What'd you do to Shia?" he demanded. Kagome plucked him off InuYasha. "Please Shippou, it's not his fault." Kagome gazed out into the forest where Shia had run. Shippou squirmed out of her arms. "I'm going to find Shia!" With that he ran off into the forest as well. It suddenly hit Kagome. "They have no way to protect themselves!" she shouted. And she ran into the forest. Without a weapon. InuYasha stood there dumfounded for a second and then got an annoyed expression on his face. "Are they all stupid!" he shouted. And ran into the forest.

Of course, the three had run in completely separate ways, making InuYasha's job harder. He picked up Kagome's scent first. He found her staring into the face of a particularly ugly demon. He quickly disposed of it with his Tetsuaiga. As Kagome was muttering something of a sorry and a thank you, she clambered onto his back and they were off the find the young ones. They saw Shippou running in a circle screaming about a demon chasing him. Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt as they streamed past him on their way to find Shia. Shia had not been as lucky as the other two, as she found herself facing a demon with a jewel shard. She heard Kagome scream her name just as the demon's giant fist made contact with her tiny body.

InuYasha went straight to attacking the demon while Kagome and Shippou ran to Shia. She was in pain but she was still conscious. They heard a shout from close behind them and Inuyasha's limp body collided with a tree. Kagome picked up a twig off the ground and instructed Shippou to transform into a bow. She aimed carefully and hit the demons heart. InuYasha staggered over to them. "Go get the shard," she mumbled to Kagome, and plopped down next to Shia. After retrieving the jewel, Kagome fussed over InuYasha and Shia's injuries. Shia luckily only sustained a few cuts and a nice big bruise. InuYasha complained that he was alright, but he had yet to stand up again. Sango and Miroku appeared soon after. According to Sango, this demon had poison claws that could immobilize nearly any other demon. After much protest, the top of InuYasha's haori was off, revealing deep wounds in his back. "I'm fine," he argued. Kagome could see the pain in his eyes and soon convinced him to let Kirara carry him to Kaede's village.

So it's rilly not that great at all. (Well at least that's what I think.) Please tell me what you think!

Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I just realized that I _do _own Shia!

Chapter 3- Immature Behavior

As they arrived, so did a bunch of demons. Grabbing Kaede's bow and arrows, Kagome made quick work of them. "I'm in a rush and I don't need some jewel-less third rate demons getting in my way!" she shouted. 'I'm starting to think like InuYasha,' she exclaimed in her head. With some difficulty, the group helped InuYasha limp into Kaede's hut. Everyone except. Kagome went outside so they would stay out of the way. A few seconds later, Kaede pushed Kagome out of the door as well. 'That's not fair,' she thought, walking over to Shia and Shippou. Shia turned her head away from Kagome as she sat down. "Shia please," she sighed. "Just let me treat your wounds." Shia crossed her arms. "Shippou can do that. Can't you Shippou?" He faltered and the looked at Kagome. "Uhm, Kagome is a lot better," he mumbled and moved away. Shia shot him a look of resentment as Kagome started to clean her wounds. "Shia," Kagome began. "I'm really sorry. If I hadn't been talking about your life, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Shia looked up at her cousin. Kagome's normally bright face was pale and she wasn't smiling. Shia began to cry. "I'm sorry Kagome. I ran into the forest and InuYasha got hurt because of it!" Kagome scooped the girl up in her arms and gave her a huge hug. Shia kept on crying- crying from her wounds, from the sorrow she was feeling from causing trouble, and most importantly of all, crying about her parents. Kagome just let the small girl sob into her shirt. 'This is what she needs,' she thought. 'She needs to cry before she can smile again.'

In the hut, InuYasha was waking up. He say up and slightly cringed at the sharp pains he felt. When he looked around and didn't see Kagome he got worried. So, he ran outside, hurting himself more. Shia had just stopped sobbing and Kagome had her back turned to him. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small gasp and blushed. "You're alright," InuYasha said happily. Kagome slightly turned her head around. "You're supposed to be in bed! Get back in Kaede's hut!" Shia smiled at InuYasha's random display of affection and her cousin's bright red face. It was a big improvement from moments before, when her face had been pale with worry. Somehow an argument broke out between InuYasha and Kagome. "Well I was worried!" they both shouted at the same time. Shia smirked. "Now children," she teased. "Fighting won't solve anything." Kagome smiled at Shia and hugged her again. 'She's coming back to her normal self,' she thought happily. "Hey!" InuYasha shouted. "I was talking!" he huffed and turned his back to her. Shia patted the top of his head. "You're really childish, you know that, right?" He blushed and mumbled something about Kagome being the childish one. "My point exactly," Shia said, going to play with Shippou.

"They're both quite childish," Sango commented to Miroku. He nodded and moved closer to Sango while she was distracted. "PERVERT!" SLAP!

Sango knocked Miroku out.

Shippou, Shia, and Kirara played happily.

Kagome and InuYasha sat with their backs to each other until dinner time.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha, but I do own Shia.

Chapter 4: Like An Old Married Couple

At dinner, everyone's previous arguments and games seemed to vanish instantly. Kaede's stew had everyone cheerfully talking like nothing had happened earlier that day. After dinner, InuYasha told them all that they should go to bed. "What!" screeched Kagome and Shia. "It's so early!" The pair took to harassing the hanyou while everyone got ready for bed. "I want to keep looking for the jewel shard while Shia is here!" InuYasha argued. "We can't look for shard while she's here! She could get hurt again!" was Kagome's argument. "I can look after myself! I just don't want to go to bed this early!" Shia protested.

Soon everyone but the bickering trio were in sleeping bags. "One happy family," Miroku commented, watching them closely. Sango nodded. "It's like Kagome and InuYasha are married and Shia is there daughter. InuYasha's super sensitive hearing picked up this comment and he turned away from Kagome, blushing. 'We're not married,' he reasoned in his head. 'What a stupid idea.' His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome hitting him in between the ears and shouting. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Another argument broke out between the pair and Shia was left to walk over to Sango and Miroku. "They argue like they're a couple," Miroku was just finishing saying to Sango. "Well aren't they a couple?" Shia asked, setting up her bed near Sango's. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then back at the raven-haired child. "No," the simply said. Shia's eyes grew wide and she looked over at the arguing pair. Their faces were mere inches apart and they were still yelling at full blast. "But it's obvious they like each other," Shia mumbled. "Love is more like it," Miroku commented as he rolled over.

Shia looked at Sango, who was watching Miroku. Shia shook her head. "To think adults could be this blind of each others' love," she sighed. Sango turned to look at her. "What was that?" Shia took up a look of innocence as her defense. "Oh, nothing, nothing." As she tried to fall asleep she silently made plans to get InuYasha and Kagome together and, if she had time, Miroku and Sango as well.

She didn't even think about poor Shippou, who had somehow gotten himself tangled up in the argument between Kagome and InuYasha. "Shippou can watch her!" InuYasha reasoned, holding the kit by his tail. "No," Kagome hissed, grabbing Shippou out of the hanyou's grip. "He can't. And you need to be more gentle with im!" She said this as she was squeezing the life out of the poor child. "Gentle?" he scoffed. "Ha! Just look at yourself! You're killing him yourself!" Kagome dropped Shippou, allowing him to run as fast as he could from the pair. The argument continued through four or five "wenches", "sits", and millions of random curses.

Kaede finally had enough of them arguing far past midnight and warned them to go to bed or be turned into the first ugly animal she could find.

well there we go. It took a while but I guess here it is. I'll try to update more often, but now with school in session it might be harder.


End file.
